


Sugar and Spice

by We_Are_Legion



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legion/pseuds/We_Are_Legion
Summary: Ashley loved it when her big brother’s best friend Max came to babysit her… Griff was the best big brother, but Max was… better….





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written with permission from the original author.
> 
> ~Asmodeus

Thunder rumbled, the windowpane rattling with the vibrations. Ashley’s eyes flew open, staring fearfully into the night. She never did like storms, but could never remember the reason why. There was just something about the deep rumble that came from the heavens, the flash of light that illuminated even the deepest shadows before plunging the world into darkness once more.

She wasn’t afraid of the dark, only of what was lurking within it…

Another flash lit up her bedroom, making her flinch against the bedcovers; the thunder beginning with an ominous crack before it dissipated into an angry rolling boom. Making up her mind, she slid out from underneath her bedsheets, and padded down the hallway to the spare room where she knew Max would be sleeping. She stood in the doorway, watching his sleeping form for a moment before it was lit up by a flash of lightning, and the house shook with an answering rumble.

“Uncle Max, can I sleep in the bed with you? I'm scared…”

She watched as Max blearily opened his eyes, a flash of lightning illuminating the room for a moment to reveal her standing there, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest, her eyes squeezing shut at the answering sound of thunder.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be scared of thunder?” he grumbled, but he scooted over to make room for her, lifting the sheet so that she could slide under it. 

She didn’t bother responding to what was obviously a rhetorical question as she climbed into the bed, sliding up against his warm body so that her back was against his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder as he pulled the sheet up around them, his arm dropping to settle against her small hip. The weight of it was comforting and reassuring and she let out a small contented noise as she snuggled in, making herself comfortable.

Within moments, it appeared that she had fallen asleep, her breathing soft and even. She even  roused slightly when there was another rumble of thunder, her small body instinctively burrowing into the safety of his. 

She smiled into her bunny as the hand that was resting on her hip began to move in small soothing circles, comforting her until she stilled once more. Even though she had resumed ‘sleeping’, Max’s hand continued to move, slow and languid, his sleep fogged brain obviously enjoying the sensation of warm skin underneath it. 

Another rumble of thunder, and Ashley moved in her sleep. Her hips came flush with his, her nightie riding up as she settled, her pert little panty-clad bottom rubbing against him in the process. 

Her eyes peeked into the darkness as she felt him growing hard at the contact and she resisted the urge to rub herself against it some more. She was supposed to be _sleeping_... except that his hand was still on her hip, moving in small circles, and with each leisurely sweep, had managed to gather up the hem of her nightie and pull it higher. 

There was something about the darkness, broken only by the now gentle flickering of lightning, like she was in her own little world, where nothing else existed except for the gentle warmth that was pressed against her, that surrounded her and made her feel safe against the demons that lurked within the shadows. The sound of rain against the window was like white noise, lulling her further, dragging her deeper into the comfort and security of his embrace. 

She could feel herself relax as he took a deep breath, his nose brushing against her hair, his arms tightening momentarily around her as his hips began to rock, slightly at first, the movement imperceptible; something she imagined in her mind, rather than any actual physical sensation. 

Time seemed to stand still as each tiny roll of his hips seemed to stoke the heat that seemed to be building in the pit of her belly, as she felt his cock filling and swelling until it was straining against his boxers, the thickness of it settling into the groove of Ashley’s bottom. 

It fit perfectly.

Ashely struggled to maintain the ruse of being asleep, the burn in her belly was making the place between her legs tingle, which only intensified with each push. She could feel the throb of Max’s cock as it pressed against her, the heat making her mouth feel like was dry.

She could feel his fingers drift across the soft skin of her thigh, the tips grazing against the edge of her panties, tracing the curve of her leg, to the swell of her bottom. She could feel the stretch of the elastic against her before it gave a little, allowing his fingers to slide beneath it.

The groan sounded softly into her tousled blonde hair as Max’s hips stuttered, almost grinding against the small girl in his bed, as his fingers bit into the flesh of her buttock. His fingers flexed,  gripping the muscle lightly as he lifted it so that it came away, the elastic of her panties sliding in between the cheeks of her bottom, exposing them to the cool night air under the sheet that was quickly warming up with their body heat.

Ashley shifted then, murmuring in her ‘sleep’ as she arched her back slightly, pushing her backside against him. The answering throb of his cock through his boxers against her skin made her feel lightheaded, the place between her legs pulsing in time with her fluttering heartbeat. 

Max rolled his hips forward again, the friction and the movement causing the fabric of his boxers to bunch and shift. The front seam came apart, and the warm throbbing flesh of his cock sprang free, brushing against the equally warm flesh of her exposed buttock. Ashley bit into the soft fabric of her bunny to stifle the squeak of surprise as she felt the velvet smooth skin against her own, the flesh so hot it felt as if it were burning her with it’s heat.

She felt his cock slide upwards, squeezed between her cheeks and held in place by her panties. Max continued his slow languid thrusting as his cock began to leak precum, easing the journey and creating a delicious amount of friction. The place between her legs began to ache and an unexplainable neediness rose up within her.

His hips drew back, the tip of his cock slipping downwards, catching against puckered flesh as it did so; an incandescent brand that hinted at the promise of things too grown up to imagine, before sliding further, the head of it resting against the taut flesh just underneath. Max pushed his hips forward, and for Ashley, time seemed to slow as the length of his cock slid against her skin, travelling forward instead of back up between her cheeks.

The anticipation was electric, his cock’s progress impeded by the fabric of Ashley's panties. The hand that had been gripping her hip to hold her steady, slid over her warm flesh, his fingers angling to slide between her legs. They slipped underneath the elastic that was preventing his cock from moving freely, and as he pulled her panties out of the way, the back of his knuckles scraped against her small folds.

Her stomach clenched, the heat that had been simmering in the pit of her tummy sparked into flames. There was a hint of dampness, real or imagined, and she could feel his cock twitch in response, jerking against those same folds as if seeking out what was hidden within them. 

She held her breath and waited...

Max pushed forward again, the smooth head of his cock nudging against them, pushing in between them, slid past them, only stopping when the tip brushed up against the small nub that was hidden by them. 

A small sigh escaped from Ashley’s lips, almost inaudible against the sound of falling rain, her eyelashes fluttering as she nuzzled into her stuffed bunny. Molton heat pooled in her abdomen and she felt breathless and dizzy. Max stilled for a moment, though his hand continued to trace random patterns into the skin of her thigh, drifting slowly around to the front, before dipping under the waistband of her panties. His fingers found her little nub, ghosting over it lightly, and Ashley saw white behind her closed eyes. 

She heard the animalistic growl from behind her as the little thing hardened, pebble-like under his finger tips, the same heat in her belly travelled down to between her legs and she felt a dampness that began to cool against her feverish skin before the heat of her body warmed it back up again.

Max began to rock his hips, the slide of his cock between her folds made easier by her arousal and his, the precum practically dripping from his cock to mix with the juices that seemed to be flowing from her tiny entrance as he continued to brush his fingers across her hardened nub. 

Small mewling noises escaped from her lips as Ashley was unable to stifle her cries completely. She was pushing her hips back against his, meeting the thrust of his own, unable to stop herself as her body reacted on it’s own… and then, as Max went to push his hips forward, the head of his cock butted against her entrance. He stopped suddenly, Ashley’s heart hammering in her chest as her little hips rocked against him the throbbing thickness between her legs, urging the man to keep going, to keep rubbing against her and making her feel good...

Her hips shifted, the head of his cock pushed again; the muscles of her entrance parted and gave way, the wetness easing it’s progress. Ashley let out a breathless whine as she felt the thickness inside her, spreading her apart and throbbing against her. Halfway in, she felt it butt up against a barrier that prevented further passage. 

His fingers began to rub her little nub in earnest, and her hips rocked desperately as they sought out the pleasurable contact, her small sounds of pleasure mixing with the sounds of Max’s own laboured breathing. She could feel a tightening deep within her, and as she squeezed her eyes shut, she could see the lightning behind her closed lids.

“Oh baby…” Max breathed, and Ashley felt her walls contract around him, squeezing down on his cock as the molton heat erupted within her, her body shivering in his arms. He pushed forward then, and she felt the barrier give way. Searing pain made the lightning burn brighter, as it was quickly swallowed up in the pleasure that shook her little body and Max’s cock sank deeper into her, filling her completely.

His cock pulsed. Once. Twice. His hips stuttered against her and she could feel something hot spurting inside her as she throbbed in the aftershocks of what she’d just experienced.

The sound of the rain had stopped. The only noise within the room was that of his shaky breathing. Ashley could feel Max’s cock slide out of her as it slowly softened, and the wet sticky gush that followed dripped against her thighs and soaked into her panties.

“Uncle Max…” a soft whisper into the darkness.

“Yeah baby?” he answered, his voice low and throaty.

“I… I think I wet the bed…” her voice was small and full of shame.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby, it happens sometimes.” He gingerly pulled back the sheet, and guided her upright. She slowly stood up, leaning against the bed frame as she did so, the night air cooling her wet panties against her skin.

“Let’s get you cleaned up…”

**Author's Note:**

> The power of Asmodeus compels you to follow the dampness betwixt your nethers and use your slick coated fingers to hit the kudos button.


End file.
